First Time In 6 Years
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Maria used to be Best Friends with George Harrison - But after he left Maria hated him. Now 6 years later - Maria meets George Harrison with his band The Beatles at A Hotel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Short George Harrison One Shot.. i wrote this like a few months ago.. it's been sitting on my computer ever since. **_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**xbeatlexfreakx**_

I stretched back in the Bed. This Moving Hotel To Hotel to Hotel is damned through riduclous. Why Can't I have a damned steady home? Because my dad is president of Clombia Records.. producing bands. It's Pretty Boring.

How Hot Is it outside? I hope its hot, hotter then hot. I signed and threw my black hair behind me and stared up at the ceiling. I need a boyfriend. Somebody to keep me occupied while i'm trapped in this damned Hotel.

I sighed and craned my neck to stretch it out.

"Mise as well go swimming." I muttered to myself and i swung my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed the black leather suitcase that was my fathers and took out my bikini [it looks like this BTW: .] It Was vintage: 40's vintage. I sighed and slipped it on. I took a towel out of the small bathroom and made my way out to the elevator towel over my sholder. I pushed the button that said floor. I rode it staring at my sandled feet. Whats today? The 31st of May. Good - The Carnival starts tommrow. I should go.

The Elevator stopped in the mist of my thinking. I climbed out and made my way to the pool.

Stationed at a chair 20 minutes later i fell asleep-reading a magazine plastered with the beatles.

In My opinion-the Beatles are damned... damned. damned.. sleep... sleep...

And I fell asleep.

"Wake 'er up."

"No That'll be rude."

"Well, would you rather her catch a cold?"

"They do say it's going to storm."

"She looks damned filmer."

"Did you snog her at a concert, Geo?"

"NO!"

I was awaked to soft voices. The chair beside me squeaked and a warm hand was on my sholder.

"Excuse Me, Miss. Ya' May want to wake up. It's gunna rain." A English accent filled my ears. I opened my eyes to see a man with a suit on and sunglasses. He was smiling as i opened my eyes.

"Oh, my. What Time is it?" I asked. Sitting up from my awakward position on the chair.

"Five Thirty." A boy said behind me. There was four of them-all looking awfully like eachother. They were all wearing suits and smiling. One had a black guitar threw around his shoulder.

I stared at him closley.

"Oh, man. She's already cought a fancy to George." The Boy beside me said. I looked back at him, "Interducin' myself anyways, lad. I'm John-But Call me Johnny. Everybody Else does." He stuck out his hand but i pushed it away.

"George?" I asked staring at the boys guitar slung over his back. "George Harrison." The Boy with the guitar slung over his back turned around.

"Uh.. hey Maria. Fancy meeting you here." George said scratching his neck nervousley. I sprang out of the chair and glared at him.

"Same with you."

"OH WE GOT A CAT FIGHT!" Johnny yelled smiling.

"Yeah we do." I growled, "Because he left liverpool mysterously. Leave me, poor old Maria but herself and with no friends." I crossed my eyes and let out a angry breath.

"Aw C'mon Maria. Don't be angry." George Smilied and went to me, " Gimmie a hug would ya?" He Tryed to wrap his arms around me.

"No- Don't touch me." I growled and pushed him away. three boys were staring at me mysterously and confused, "I've went 6 years without your sorry ass. I can go for the rest of my life without it." I picked up my magazine and towel and ran. I mean sprinted twards the hotel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GEORGE!" Another voice yelled, "WE HAVE ANOTHER CONCERT IN A 'OUR!"

"hold on, I'm not loosing her again!" George shouted. Oh Damned yes he is.

I ran into the hotel clutching the towel. I ran into the elvator and it shut just as George ran into the doors of the hotel.

I preyed for this damned elevator would go faster.

1 floor...2 floors... 3 floors... 7 more to go... 6 floors... 7floors... 8 flooors... 9 floors... 10... The doors opened and George was standing there he grabbed my sholders.

"YOUR GOING TO LISTEN TO ME MARIA." George said angerly pushing me lightly against the wall.

"Leave me alone George." I said trying to push him away.

"I had to leave. It was Me band. We went to hamburg for a reason. Damn it, look how big we are." George whined, "Without them i'd still be that damned plumbers assistent."

"I DON'T Care." I said then pushed under his sholders and slammed my hotel door. George was pounding at the door a few seconds later.

"Maria, I love you." George whispered just loud enough for i could hear.

"Then. Why. Did. You. Leave." I growled.

"Baby..." George muttered.

"C'mon George. Brian wants us down at the floor."

"Hold on Paul." George muttered. "I love you. I'll let you be.. Call me. You Know my moms number. She'll give it toyou." And He walked away...

I pulled open the door as soon as george walked away.

"George!" I yelled but it was too late. He was gone. :(


	2. Chapter 2

_**For Victoria Harrison & BeatlesFan93 who requested i keep going:)**_

_**So, One chapter for now. You like it tell me- i'll work on another.**_

_**But I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT MICHELLE MY BELLE!:)**_

_**xBeatlexFreakx**_

I slammed the hotel door. And sunk down to the floor. sobbing.

How could i be as stupid as to let George go.. again? He said he loved me. I'm such a bitch. I left him in the dark.

Lightning cracked outside. I looked up to see that the sky had gotten dark. Thunder rumbled and i sighed with sadness.

I hate storms - and i have no one to keep me safe. Wait - didn't George say he had a concert tonight? Maybe, Just maybe i could catch him.

I stood up- not caring if my make - up was messed up and ran out of the room slamming the door again. I ran down the stairs not having patience enough to use the elevator and down to the lobby. When i got there - i ran out in the poaring rain. In my Bikini.

Damn it, I probally look like a whore.

I don't care - i'm trying to get the man who i loved back. Again.

I ran down to the box office.

"Do you have any tickets for the Beatles left?" I asked panting for air.

"Are you crazy? Their concerts in a hour! Of course were sold out!" The man at the box replied. I screamed in aggervation.

"Wheres their concert?" I asked still aggervated.

"The old bar." The boy replied. I ran off.

The old bar had been turned into a concert hall a few years ago. It fits about 500 hundred people. Damn, Why could i be so stupid! I knew it would be full! I ran to the doors and security stopped.

"Excuse me miss, You can't go in there." The gaurd said pushing me back. I thought up of an lie.

"I'm Brien Espiens(sp?) assitent. I was late because i was at a Party with my sister." I lied and smiled sweetly. He looked me up and down - I was in a bikini. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Go right in sweetheart." The Gaurd replid smirking.

I rolled my eyes annoyed and almost ran inside the doors. I knew my way around the bar - this is the one city we visited the most. I ran through the open doors and screaming filled my ears. I was on the side of the stage. The boys were playing their last number 'This Boy'. I stood at the side of the stage quietly. George was closest to me. He was singing into a Microphone with Paul and John. I closed my eyes as their voices flew threw my mind.

_"And This boy Wants you back again... Oh and this boy, would be happy, just to love you. But oh my my my my that boy won't be happy until he sees you cry..."_ I bit my lip.

When the number was over the boys ran backstage. George stopped a few feet from me and stared at me. Not a mean stare, Not a nice stare.

"Hi." I said looking at my bare feet.

"Why didn't ye get dressed?" George asked, "It's suppost ter storm." He was expressionless. This is not what i wanted to talk about. I Shrugged. "C'mon. I don't want cha' ter catch a cold." George motioned for me to follow him. I followed quietly rubbing my arms to keep them warm. Damn, It WAS cold. WE got to a door marked **'George Harrison'. **We walked in and george shut the door. I stood there quietly.

"George, I wanted to-" I started to say, But i was cut off by a pair of lips, shoving against mine.

_**MAWHAHAHA.**_

_**Yourwelcome you girls who wanted another chapter:) It's for you!**_

_**xBeatlexFreakx**_

_**I love reviews...**_


End file.
